Computing and network systems rely on the use of compressed data in order to meet the demands of data storage and delivery. In general, compression processes may be employed to reduce the size of data without sacrificing the information contained within the data. Data consumers are required to decompress the compressed files before using the data. Errors introduced into compressed data during the compression processes may lead to corrupt data. Even a 1-bit error in a compressed bit stream may cause large portions of a compressed bit stream to be unusable by a data consumer. Conventional verification methods generally require decompressing the compressed data to verify that the compressed data matches the source data. Such techniques incur significant resource and time costs, particularly for large files. Accordingly, compression verification techniques are needed that are capable of providing efficient and accurate verification results.